This is a renewal application for the continued support of the American Red Cross National Fractionation Center. The purpose of the center is to provide investigators in medical schools and universities with concentrates of plasma and tissue proteins, membranes and enzymes for biochemical physiological and structural studies; provision of material for clinical studies is not envisaged because of the lack of an appropriate license from the Bureau of Biologics.